


教室

by hositatsu



Category: starvo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hositatsu/pseuds/hositatsu
Summary: 写的大脑混乱orz





	教室

**Author's Note:**

> 写的大脑混乱orz

——

“唔，今天、有点慢啊。”当矢之崎手腕上的表已经走过了半个圈，本来约定好见面的人却迟迟没有出现，一时有些坐立难安。

打过去的电话也没有接……“难道是出什么事了吗？”

矢之崎本就有些坐不住，想到这里直接从沙发上跳起，当即出了门，决定直接去纯白的教室。

对于偶像们来说，放学后总要比普通人更忙碌，在一天的文化课程结束后，教室里往往是留不住人的。矢之崎也并不确定纯白会不会仍待在教室，只凭着对方教室不远这一点去顺路看看。

是在帮同学补习吗，还是被老师留下帮忙——啊，如果优辉琳不在教室的话又该去哪儿找才好。

矢之崎甚至开始犹豫起来要不要再回去等他了，胡思乱想的时候不经意抬头，3-A教室就在面前了。

面前的教室静悄悄的，至少矢之崎没听到其他人说话的声音。

果然……还是不在吧。

“啊咧？”与他预想的不一样，教室的推拉门很轻易就被打开了。矢之崎伸头向里望去，在偏后排的那个有印象的座位上，他熟悉的人正趴在那里。

“优辉琳……？”

对方没有反应，教室里也只有他们两个人，于是矢之崎很干脆的关门进去了。

走近后引入眼帘的，是对方的过于安静柔和的睡脸。此时已经黄昏，不太强烈的阳光给此时纯白的侧脸镀上了一层暖意。

“……”

让他担心了近半个小时的人原来只是睡着了，矢之崎一时不知道应该做什么表情才好。杵在那儿呆立许久，终究还是一声叹气上前。

“优辉琳，趴在这里睡会感冒的呦。”

就算是为了叫醒对方，矢之崎也不自主的放轻了声音。手指勾上纯白额前的刘海，对方垂下的长睫仍在脸上扫下了浅淡的阴影。

美人无疑。

“优辉琳——”

“唔。”对方似乎醒了，那双漂亮的长睫扑闪了几下，露出了隐藏在其后的，犹如黑蓝水晶般的清透眼眸。

“矢、之崎……？”纯白揉着眼睛，迷糊坐起。

矢之崎看着比平时迟钝不少的纯白，笑了起来，“我在哦。”

然后下一秒就被面前的人抱在怀里，颈肩上满是对方呼吸的温热。

那个吻轻柔缓慢，从侧颈一点一点蔓上嘴唇。

在教室里黄昏夕阳的昏黄光线下，他们交缠在一起，投射出两个不安分的影子。

纯白的手指摸索着解开自己的领带，矢之崎反应过来他们还在教室，主动离开了对方的唇。

“不行的优辉琳……不能在这里。”

靠在自己肩上的少年仍在半梦半醒之间，迷迷糊糊的答应了一声“嗯”，复又去吻他。矢之崎推他推不动，被他吻得手脚发软后瘫在了他的怀里。

“呜……啊，优辉琳……”

红发的少年半身躺倒在课桌上，衣服将脱未脱，泪眼迷蒙的看着自己身上的恋人。额前的刘海已经被汗水濡湿，少年紧咬住唇，努力忍住仍会从自己口中不时漏出的细碎呻吟。

矢之崎的视线总是不自觉越过纯白的肩膀，瞄向教室后面推拉门的方向。他进来的时候忘了把门锁上了，他进来时可没想到会发展成这样。

随时会有人进来的羞耻与不安却让他的身体不自主的兴奋，矢之崎双腿夹紧了纯白的腰，脖颈向后仰起一条优美弧度。

似是察觉出对方有些心不在焉，纯白附身，含咬着对方微立的乳尖。

矢之崎轻呼一声，又旋即用手捂住，隐没了自己的声音。铋绿色的眸子氤氲着水色，略带委屈地看着使坏的人。

那胸前的软粒在纯白的舔舐下变得红肿挺立，纯白又用舌尖挑弄了一番，才恋恋不舍的离开。自唇边牵连出一条至乳尖的银线，让矢之崎耳根红烫的不行。

纯白的扩张并不是太充足，那根物什只进入了一半，矢之崎就难受的弓起腰来，紧抓着他。

但还好两人都不是第一次，虽然穴口被撑大的不适没多久就化为连绵不断的快感，顺着脊柱冲上头顶，又蔓延至四肢百骸。

纯白笑着挑开他额角湿润的发，安抚般印上一个吻。手扶着对方细软的腰肢，继续挺入，进到深处。

身下的人咬着嘴唇，但还是有难耐的呻吟自齿间溢出，在空荡安静的教室里格外刺耳。矢之崎红了脸，环紧他的脖颈瞪他，然后赌气般咬上他的喉结。

对方白皙的皮肤上霎时出现了一片红色的暧昧痕迹。若是平时，矢之崎是绝不会给自己作为偶像的爱人身上留下任何痕迹的。

但此时教室的环境让他大脑的弦时刻绷紧，矢之崎只觉得自身的感官被敏感放大，绵软的身体完全控制在了对方手里。

当矢之崎的呻吟再一次被撞碎在喉间，那在铋绿色眸子里的水雾终于凝成滴落。但下一秒，自己飘然的身体却突然被一把抱起，纯白仍环过他的身体，身下却停了动作。

矢之崎茫然地盯着他，只见对方竖起一根食指，难得起坏心思的对矢之崎眨了眼睛。

“嘘。”

走廊上传来由远及近的脚步声与说话声，让矢之崎一下子提起神经，下意识僵直身子凑紧对方，脸埋在纯白的怀里。

纯白抱起他离开桌面压低跪下，裸露出汗的后背触碰到冰凉的地板，令矢之崎不自禁打了个寒颤。

他轻拍矢之崎的肩膀，示意他放松，抱紧他安静等待门外走廊走动声音的消失。

待到门外的脚步声不紧不徐，径自路过又隐在走廊的拐角处后，纯白才轻呼一口气，下巴蹭过那人被吓到后可怜兮兮的脸，低头吻上。

“呜……”

怀里的人发出不明意义的呜咽，像一头受了伤的小兽。

纯白抬起他的腰身，双手扣住对方已经开始软绵的双腿。矢之崎咬紧手背，下意识的闷哼被他悉数吞进喉里。

纯白及时发现了对方此般伤害自己的行为，皱眉拿开矢之崎的手，叹气扯下自己的领带塞到他手里。

“咬这个。”

黏腻的水声再次在空荡教室的作用下被放大，矢之崎只觉得耳边除了此外再也听不到其他声音，原本就带着情欲的脸更加泛着不自然的潮红。口中咬着的领带渐渐被唾液洇湿，显得满是雾气的绿眸十分可怜。

这副模样反而勾起了纯白施虐的欲望，他扣住对方的腰，埋头顶进。每每摩擦过矢之崎的敏感点，引起对方身体由内而外的颤栗。

他的呼吸就在矢之崎的耳畔，混杂了他压抑却不自持的粗重喘息。

纯白在最后没顶之前退了出来，白色的浊液释放在矢之崎的手里。温热宽大的手掌接着包裹住对方的性器，没几下矢之崎便瘫软在了纯白怀里。

纯白靠在对方肩头好久，直到矢之崎恢复过来，拍打了一下他的脑袋。

“优辉琳好过分……”

“……抱歉。”对方有气无力的声音听得纯白脸红不已，又往怀里紧了紧他，“……我原本只是……”

纯白说不出口，只是把恋人拥入怀中的一时心动演变成的性事，时间地点都太不应该了。

看着这样的纯白，矢之崎当初有的脾气也消散了，他最后还是笑出声，“行啦，再抱一会儿就该收拾了哦。”

趴在他肩头的人闷闷点头。

矢之崎咬了一口纯白的耳垂，“我可是要优辉琳拿甜点补偿的。”

纯白也终于笑出了声，“好。”

教室再次陷入了短暂的安静。

 

——


End file.
